Alain's Charizard (Forever)
| numeps1=an unknown amount of| numeps2=an unknown amount of| evolution=2| firststagename=Charmander| secondstagename=Charmeleon| firstevoep=TBA| prevonum=004| evo1num=005| evo2num=006| secondevoep= TBA| current=With Alain| enva1=Tom Wayland| java1=Kiyotaka Furushima| enva2=Tom Wayland| java2=Kiyotaka Furushima| enva3=| java3=Kensuke Satō| firstevoname = Prior to Mega Evolution Special I|secondevoname = Prior to Mega Evolution Special I}} Alain's Charizard is the first Pokemon that Alain obtain in the Kalos Region. History Prior to Mega Evolution Specials Alain met Charizard as a Charmander when he was still one of Professor Sycamore's assistants. He took Charmander with him on his journey to find Mega Stones. Later, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon sometime before Alain contacted Professor Sycamore. It battled Lysandre's Pyroar for the Ampharosite and lost. Some time after Alain received a Mega Ring and Charizardite X, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Mega Evolution Specials Charizard made its official debut in Mega Evolution Special I where Alain sent it out to battle Astrid's Absol. Charizard began with Flamethrower while Absol countered with Psycho Cut. Afterwards, Alain Mega EvolvedCharizard to Mega Charizard X while Astrid did the same to her Absol. Charizard then used Steel Wing and clashed with Absol's Megahorn. After withstanding a powerful Dragon Claw and Flamethrower, Absol fired off its Dark Pulse. Charizard then countered with Blast Burn which overpowered the attack and defeated Absol. After the battle, Charizard sat with Alain by a flowing river. When Alain went to some ancient ruins, he battled Remo’s Garchomp, Garchoo, using Charizard. Both sides immediately Mega Evolved their Pokémon. Charizard took a hit from Remo's Garchomp's Dragon Rush, but quickly recovered and fired off a Flamethrower. Both Pokémon then flew up and kept clashing using Dragon Claw and Dual Chop, causing both to fall down. As the smoke cleared, only Charizard was left standing, giving Alain the win. Later, Charizard went up against Kalos Elite Four member Siebold and his Blastoise. After Mega Evolving, it flew towards Blastosie and used Dragon Claw, while dodging Blastoise's Hydro Pump. Blastoise, however, countered the attack with Skull Bash. After Blastoise Mega Evolved as well, Charizard charged in using Steel Wing, but was hit hard by a Mega Launcher-powered Dragon Pulse. Charizard was then hit by Hydro Pump, but it quickly recovered and used Flamethrower. Flamethrower, however, was cancelled out by Blastoise's Power-Up Punch, but Charizard managed to stab Blastoise with a powerful Dragon Claw. Blastoise, however, was able to withstand the attack and used another Dragon Pulse to defeat Charizard. In Mega Evolution Special II, Charizard fought Steven's Metagross. It Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard X and launched a Flamethrower which was countered by Metagross's Psychic. Metagross then Mega Evolved to Mega Metagross. Despite having a type-advantage, Charizard was overwhelmed by Metagross's attacks, while its attacks didn't seem to faze Metagross. After taking a Flash Cannon, Charizard hit Metagross with Dragon Claw. Metagross, however, wasn't fazed and struck Charizard with a powerful Meteor Mash, crashing it into a cliffside. Charizard was able to emerge from the stones and went for its Blast Burn. Surprisingly, Metagross had withstood the super-effective attack. When both sides went for Dragon Claw and Meteor Mash, Lysandre's Pyroar interrupted the battle before it was finished. While Alain, Mairin, Steven, and Lysandre were in some ancient ruins and Rayquaza attacked, Alain sent out Charizard alongside Steven's Metagross. After Mega Evolving, it launched a Flamethrower and a now Mega Evolved Rayquaza quickly evaded the attack. Charizard got attacked by Rayquaza's Dragon Ascent and fell. Steven's Metagross tried stopping the fall, but Rayquaza's Draco Meteor forced the group to take evasive action. In Mega Evolution Special III, Alain sent out Charizard to protect the Megalith hovering over Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, and immediately Mega Evolved it into Mega Charizard X. Mairin took notice of Charizard and so did Groudon. Groudon started with Solar Beam which Charizard easily dodged. Steven's Metagross joined in and fought Kyogre as Steven pointed out to Alain that he could not protect the Megalith alone with Charizard. Charizard scored a hit with Flamethrower while Groudon countered with Precipice Blades. Charizard was able to dodge them all and destroyed the last one with Dragon Claw. When Groudon attempted to reach for the Megalith, Charizard stopped it by using Steel Wing on its hand. Despite covering Groudon with smoke, it was able to use Precipice Blades again and this time, landed a hit on Charizard. Charizard was dealt tremendous amount of damage from the Precipice Blades and was sent crashing onto some ice earlier created by Kyogre's Ice Beam. Alain ran to see if Charizard was okay and recalled it before the flame on its tail went out completely. Charizard was later seen in the episode battling a Trainer's Mega Tyranitar, while being observed by Lysandre. In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain sent out Charizard during his battle against ten Mega Evolution Trainers. Charizard took on a Mega Venusaur first. Both Pokémon Mega Evolved and Charizard started things off with Flamethrower. Despite the clear type advantage, Venusaur was unfazed because of its Thick Fat Ability. Charizard began to struggle as it was poisonedby Venusaur's Venoshock and held down by its vines. As Venusaur was about to finish Charizard with Seed Bomb, it used Dragon Claw which sliced through the Seed Bomb and took Venusaur out. Charizard was given a Pecha Berry after the first battle. Since then, Charizard battled a Trainer's Mega Alakazam, Mega Heracross, Mega Scizor, Mega Ampharos, Mega Aggron, two other Pokémon off-screen, and Mega Pinsir, and defeated them each in succession. After clearing nine Trainers, Alain and Charizard dealt with Malva of the Elite Four and her Houndoom as the final Trainer. After Mega Evolving, Charizard was surprised by the Dark Pokémon as its Flamethrower was initially absorbed by Houndoom's Flash Fire Ability. Afterwards, Houndoom Mega Evolved and put Charizard on the defense with a strong Flamethrower, and when Charizard attempted to counter by taking to the sky it got pinned down by Houndoom's Smog. Charizard released itself with Flamethrower and went on the offense with Steel Wing, which Houndoom countered with its horns. Houndoom then pinned Charizard to the ground with its Crunch attack, but Charizard freed itself with a Flamethrower (which Houndoom was no longer immune to) and then blocked Houndoom's Crunch with Dragon Claw. As Houndoom went to finish it off with Crunch, Charizard used its final strength to execute a Blast Burn which managed to score a direct hit, defeating Houndoom and winning Alain the battle. After Alain left Lysandre Labs to help Mairin's Chespie wake up from its coma, Charizard battled a Trainer's Mega Banette. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Kalos League Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Team Flare Arc But during the closing ceremony, Team Flare began attacking the city with Z-2 under their control. Alain sent out his Charizard to help look for Mairin, but failed when Team Flare interfered and abducted Ash and his Pokémon. After Ash and Greninja broke free from Lysandre's cuffs with Bond Phenomenon, Charizard freed the rest of Ash's Pokémon and joined in the battle for the future of the Kalos region. Personality Charizard appears to be very similar to Alain. It seems very proud of its power and is always willing to battle with other Pokémon. Charizard and Alain both travel to fulfill their dream of defeating every Mega Evolved Pokémon and Charizard has a remarkably strong connection with Alain. It is extremely loyal and caring of him and the two of them have been shown together having fun, traveling together, and participating in intense Pokémon battles. It also displayed high levels of endurance in Mega Evolution Special IV, defeating ten Mega Evolved Pokémon without much time to recover between battles, although Alain did use Super Potions on it during breaks. As a Charmander, it was shown to be very affectionate to Alain and vice versa, even though they just met. Alain called it "sweet". This trait of it remains as a Charizard; when he introduced himself and his Charizard to Mairin, he was shown petting it to its delight. Despite their close bond, however, Charizard does not hesitate to let Alain know when it disagrees with him. When Alain coldly rebuffed Mairin, out of fear she would get hurt travelling with him, Charizard briefly growled, as if to inquire if Alain was sure about what he was doing. Moves Used Gallery Charizardite X anime.png|Charizard's Charizardite X Alain Charmander.png|As a Charmander Alain Charmeleon.png|As a Chameleon Blue Charizard.png|Charizard in the Manga Akira Mega Charizard X LDK.png|Mega Charizard X in the Manga Alain Charizard Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw Alain Charizard Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing Alain Mega Charizard X Dragon Claw.png|Using Dragon Claw as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Thunder Punch.png|Using Thunder Punch as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Blast Burn.png|Using Blast Burn as Mega Charizard X Alain Mega Charizard X Steel Wing.png|Using Steel Wing as Mega Charizard X XY106.png|Battling against Patrick's Greninja Mega_Evolution_Act_I_21.png EP909 Charizard de Alain agarrando al Pikachu de Ash.png|Saving Patrick's Pikachu PokéTV extra scene XY125.png Alain_and_Charizard.png|Charizard and his trainer XY125 12.png|Alain's Charizard blocks Trevor's Charizard's Heat Wave by splashing the water. Alain Charizard.png|With Alain XY129_22.png XY131 17.png XY133 12.png PokéTV extra scene XY129.png Trivia * Charizard is the first non-Champion-owned Pokémon in the anime to have defeated an Elite Four member's Pokémon. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Team Flare Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters